Five information centers participated in an evaluation project in which over 900 participants were enrolled and received MEDLINE services. Information was gathered on the participants' characteristics, information needs and practices prior to participation. After training and receiving MEDLINE services, 80% of the participants completed a post-use evaluation questionnaire. The study demonstrated that among specialists in communicative disorders, those involved in research activities used MEDLINE services most frequently, were most satisfied and saw the greatest need for MEDLINE services. Those involved in clinical services saw less of a need for access to bibliographic services. The study indicated that most participants used it infrequently, one to two times per year, and therefore forgot how to operate it effectively. Only those primarily involved in research used it frequently enought to report an interest in having direct access to MEDLINE services. Recommendations were made for the NINCDS staff to encourage the development of self supporting direct access user groups within the scientific community in communicative disorders. This project has been completed.